Colder than Snow
by Horrorwolf
Summary: When America and England get drunk at one of America's crazy parties, America offers to drive him home from his house, little what they know will happen...(UsUk)
1. Chapter 1

**_Colder than Snow Part I_**

England walked through the door, a bright red banner hanging over the door above his head. America's house was heavily decorated with streaming crimson banners, the floor flooded with sparkling yellow confetti and broken glass, it was difficult to spy considering most of the confetti overlaid and hid the glass beneath it. The table on the left side of the room was a blinding color of red, much lighter than the hanging banners. On the left side of the table, there was much snacks and food, including about two-dozens of double cheeseburgers. On the right, it was lined with; you guessed it,_ beer_. France was talking to some women over there. '_Yep, I am DEFFINITLY at America's party.' _He thought as he sighed, barely able to think straight because of the blaring music. "Yo! Dude, you made it!" The loud American walked over with a crowd of tubby Americans following close behind him, all holding beer bottles. "It's not exactly I had a choice, Git." England growled. America had sent a note two weeks ago for a party invitation, as usual, saying something bad would happen if he didn't come. "So, what's the 'special occasion' for this party?" He yelled over the music, looking past America, seeing Japan about to have a mental break down. "Haha! What occasion? I just dragged all of you out here for a good time!" America laughed loudly. "Everyone but Russia's here. Weird am I right? Oddly enough I invited him this time." England quickly turned his gaze at America, speechless at what he just said. Russia was invited to a party, AMERICA'S party to precise, and he didn't come? "The bloody idiot is probably at home, torturing Latvia, maybe he didn't get the invite?" England yelled, but America didn't listen, he was to busy betting with his fat friends on who could 'chug' the most Budlight in one setting. Out of nowhere, All his friends quickly maneuvered to the snack table, half of them took all the snacks and ate them as quickly as their diabetic hearts could, while the other half set more beer in the vanishing foods' place. England stared, wondering what the heck is going on, then turning back to America, who had dashed off somewhere, yelling 'Hold on bro! I need to get something!' as he ran. England sneered at him and looked around the room, at the other nations who were there. Japan, still sitting in the corner shivering, France, leaving the snack bar with the women, A white bear, Germany drinking like there's no tomorrow, Italy running from a very drunk and shirtless Prussia, and the others were all dancing. Everyone except Russia. 'I wonder where he is…" England scratched his head as the music suddenly turned down. Everyone stopped, except Italy, he took this chance to hide. "I-is i-it over?" Japan up from his corner, only to be answered by America, standing on another table across the room, holding up a blue lined megaphone up close to his mouth. "All right dudes and dudettes!" His voice boomed throughout the room, as if his OWN voice wasn't loud enough. Japan quickly recoiled back into his corner as America spoke. "Me and my buddies decided to have a little fun! So we set up a drinking game! Everyone over to the beer table!" Immediately after America said that, everyone rushed to the former snack table, one slipping on glitter confetti and falling face first onto the hard floor. England growled and slowly walked over. America literally threw the megaphone over his head and ran over. "Ok dudes, the rules are simple," He said picking up a Budlight bottle from the table with now torn bright covering. "The challenge is to drink your beer bottle faster than anyone else can, you have to drink five beers before anyone else finishes to win." He laughed loudly, as he walked up to England, and shoved the bottle towards him. "Think you can handle that, bro?" He grinned, a winner's glare radiated from his blue eyes. England grunted as the bottle hit him in the chest, one of his eyebrows twitched angrily, and he made the same look towards America. He wasn't going to let this burger maniac overcome him, not anymore. "Of course I can, overweight pig." England smirked confidently. America frowned and glared at him, turning to grab everyone a beer, one by one, after he handed everyone there beer, he grabbed one for himself and held it up high as he could. "On your marks.." England glared across the room, suspense building up around him. Prussia laughed his awesome laugh, a little woozy from the beer, Japan was shivering as he lifted the beer. "Get set.." Sweat dripped down the British man's face as Germany gave him the evil eye, and China gripping the bottle and staring at England with an "I'm gonna win this, aru." Face. But it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to show off that stupid American. Alfred may have beat many times in the wars, many times at other parties, but not this time. This time, he was going to win. "GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Colder than Snow Part II_

_By Alyssa McKee_

America woke up to a gigantic headache, and blurry vision. As he regained his sight, it was the middle of the night, snowing blankets of white, and his house was completely trashed, the brown bottle glass had increased on the floor so much, you could barely walk. The music speakers were completely blown out, cords ripped from there sockets and twisted around the table leg where the speakers stood on. 'The room is completely empty, everyone must have left during that killer party.' He thought as he chuckled, walking around to look at the damage. He carefully stepped into the kitchen and grabbed 'The broom'. He sighed. "Better now then never I guess." America started sweeping from the living room, when he felt something was watching him. He looked up out the window to the right of him. Two glowing red eyes greeted him as he immediately dropped his broom. His veins completely turned to ice, freezing him in place. "T-Tony, bro..Is that you?.." He rasped in fear. The red eyes vanished quickly in the darkness, after he said. America's heart was pounding at insane speeds, and he sighed holding his head. "How much beers did I have last night…" He groaned as he retrieved the broom and began sweeping again. After he finished with half of the room, it was time to sweep under the 'beer' table. The very bright nice cover was now completely torn and worn down. "Dang.." He said as he lifted up the cover. America jumped as he saw a hand come up from under the table, he panicked and hit the hand with the black end of the broom and yelled in fear. "Nononononono!" He screamed and flew backwards. "Bloody idiot…" A tired voice mumbled from the table. As the hand became closer, a dark tucked green sleeve became visible, than a whole arm, and then a head popped out from the sheets. It was a very angry England. "Dude! There you are! You scared me, bro, not cool!" America shivered as he extended his arm to help England up. "I don't need your help, git." England growled and pulled himself up slowly and dizzily. America and England stood in intense silence, both of them turning their heads towards different parts of the room. America finally broke the silence. "Haha..What a party that was-" "I didn't win. Did I?" England glared at him, deadly serious. "..No…" America replied, extending his arm to the back of his head and rubbed his neck awkwardly. England stared intently at the darkness, and walked away towards the door. "Where are you going?.." America asked. "What do you think idiot? I'm leaving. It's 2:00 in the morning." England opened the door, to be stopped by America, pulling him by his sleeve. "Dude…You're drunk…I'll drive you home." England pulled back and opened the door more. "I don't need help from you! I can bloody well drive better than you can any day!" England yelled at the American, only to be replied by laughing, and the jingling of his car keys in Alfred's hand. "Haha! Whatever, man." He laughed as he strided past the Englishman. "Wh-haat?!" England growled and charged through the thick snow after him, forcefully getting into the car with America as the driver.

"I hope you don't get my car crashed you idiot.." He sneered. America grinned with a wild look in his eyes. "Trust me, dude." He laughed as he hit the gas.

And immediately ran into the first pole in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Colder than Snow Part III_

_By Alyssa McKee_

America drove through the icy roads, only his bright headlights lighting up the pavement in front of him up. England sat to the right of him, cursing and mumbling that was somewhat slurred, but most of the part understandable. His green suit was stained, with something he figured was mustard, and torn quite a bit. America's coat was a lot worse. Most of it was dripping in ketchup from the cheeseburgers, and wet from beer. It was wrinkled and disgusting, and when he hopped in the car, it sure didn't take a while for him to throw it into the back seat of England's car.

England crossed his arms and growled, that was somehow slurred. "You're drunk too you know…"

Alfred turned to the Englishman and grinned, laughing. "Dude, you get waaaay more drunk than I do! We would have better chance not getting caught by the po-po with ME driving."

He quickly threw his fist in the air, completely facing Arthur.

"After all, I _am_ the hero!"

England scowled at him and yelled, laughing drunkenly. "Watch the road, you git!"

The American quickly planted both of his hands back on the steering wheel, realizing he was swerving. They drove into a pitch black wooded area, thick blankets of snow covered everywhere around them. There were iron rails on the side of the roads, and behind them lay small ditches; not too big, yet not very small.

Alfred cursed as he looked down into the ditch, shivering a bit.

"Maybe I should've taken another way." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

England smirked at the opportunity to insult him.

"Is the hero scared?" He teased.

America swiftly bounced back, laughing. "Heck nah, bro! I don't roll that way!"

Arthur groaned, folding his leg onto the other. "I can't believe I lost to _you._"

He looked out his window at the ditch, in some places had road-kill that was thrown off the road, and was littered with Big-gulp 7eleven plastic cups. England brushed it off and turned back to their conversation. "When are you gonna let that go? Man, that was like, 300 years ago!" America huffed slightly, going a little over the speed limit as each second rolled past.

"Whatever." England sighed.

Twenty minutes had quickly went past, and Alfred felt drowsy. The beer from the party made it feel like the world was firmly stacked upon his shoulders, as it begged him to keep his balance. Arthur felt the same way. The British man awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and growled, looking to his left at a slouching American.

"This is all your fault, you know? I could be sitting on my cot, reading some Lemony Snicket right now.."

Alfred was staring into space, snapping back into reality as he heard Arthur, and immediately whipped his head around to face him.

"Well, sorry for trying to give you guys an awesome time!" America glared at England, keeping one eye on the road, and one hand on the steering wheel.

"Or just try to show off again!" Arthur clenched his fist slowly, his green iris drowning in a pool of rage at the American.

"What would I be showing off?!" Alfred said clueless, sighing and put his hands back on the steering wheel, watching a car swiftly drive by. England felt like choking America, but only a few illegible words spit quickly out of his mouth. He threw self back into the seat, cursing and groaning. A few minutes passed of awkward silence, so America, of course, was the one to break it, by turning up the music onto a rock station. He laughed, head-banging to the music, knocking off his square glasses. England slowly glared at him, and slowly turned it off.

America turned to him, and frowned. "Okay, sorry for trying to lighten the mood!"

He ducked under the seat and reached for his glasses, bumping his arm into the steering wheel. Alfred laughed as he clutched the glasses in his palm.

England's eyes widened, and he yelled out. "ALFRED!"

"What?-" America barely was able to look from the wheel, before he saw a black 2012 SUV, and about ten inches from them, hurdling toward. His veins froze in place, the light from the headlights just growing brighter. America couldn't move, as if he was super glued to the car floor. He was frozen in fear. He heard and ear-splitting 'SCREEEEEEEECH!'

And then everything in his world.

Suddenly went black.


End file.
